Night High
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: Ash and Tatsumi used to live lives like any other with their friends in Pallet City, but now they had to move and are in the Capital as of now. Now with their new friends, who knows what might happen at their new school.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know I have a lot of stories already. Sue me. And I know what you guys are probably saying, 'If you hate this series why make a fanfic about it?' Well, to show I can do better. And what better way to fix a series about killing where everyone dies than turn it into a school anime where there's no death?

*Cricket noises*

Audience: *Coughs*

What not feeling it?... Okay, it's a school where everyone has super powers. How about that?

Guy in the audience: …Uh… isn't that ripping off from My Hero Academia?

Okay, fine it's a series where not everyone has super powers, but some people have super natural abilities. Not super powers, super natural abilities.

Guy#2 in the audience: …...Yeah.

…. Welp, that's good enough for me. Enjoy! Also, I don't own Akame ga Kill or Pokémon, and if I did, Tatsumi would not be dead, Bulat would not be gay and Ash would be champ. Just so you know, Pallet Town might be in this but it's not the same Pallet Town.

(Pallet City)

Inside one of the houses of Pallet City, there was a young boy in his room at his bed. He was packing a backpack full of stuff that he owns; the reason was because he was moving. This boy's name is Ash Ketch'em, a boy who seems normal, but there's something extremely unordinary about this boy.

You couldn't tell this by looks alone, but Ash was born with aura abilities. What do these do you ask? Well, not much in defense or becoming Superman, he has the ability to sense any aura around him to know who is bad or good. That's just it, when he has an aura memorized he can track the person's location when and where they are.

How did he get this? He doesn't know how, but it is to say that no one else knows about this 'ability' he has.

"*Sigh* To think this is actually happening." He said as he walked over to his shelves to grab his toys.

His toys were from many anime series; including Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online, some Gundam figures, Dante from Devil May Cry, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon, Leomon, and Imperialdramon from Digimon, and much more. He picked a few then put them in a cardboard box before taping it up then went back for more.

'Didn't think we'd actually have to move, but I guess it was gonna happen at some point.' He thought to himself as he went to get his Leomon figure.

Unfortunately, when he went to get it, it was on a higher shelf, so he had to get on his toes, grumbling to himself annoyed that it was almost out of reach. But as he was trying to grab it, it tipped over and he tried to catch but was too late and it hit the ground. On impact one of its arms broke off along with the ear on the same side.

"*Sad sigh* Dang it." He said as he picked it up. "*Annoyed sigh* Well, I can still glue it back. Guess this is getting a little old." He just decided to put it in a box with the rest of his toys, then as he was about to tape the box, he realized something. "Oh, right. Almost forgot 2B and her fighter jet." He said before going to get the figures and putting them in the box with the rest before taping it up.

"Hey, Ash." A boy with brown hair said as he entered the room. "How's it going in here?" He then asked.

"Oh, almost done, just need to pack a few more things and my laptop." He told him.

"Okay, don't forget to bring the Switch." The boy told him.

"Tatsumi, I already packed it. And the PS4, and Xbox. Nothing to worry about, just need to do my laptop and a few more things." Was his reply.

"Okay, well, all my stuff is already packed. Mom said the moving truck should be here in a while." Tatsumi the told him.

"Alright. Be done in a little bit." Ash then told him.

Tatsumi nodded before leaving the room. Tatsumi was Ash's younger brother, unlike everyone else, he knows about Ash's super natural abilities. He knows because Ash trusts him to keep it a secret, since they were very close to each other.

Right now, he just sat at his desk, then began to think about all that happened.

(Flashback)

" _Wait, WHAT?!" Ash and Tatsumi both yelled confused and shocked after hearing what their mother said._

" _I know, but I got my office moved and therefore we have to start packing so we can move." She told them._

" _But, we've been here for so long. I love it here, why does this have to happen?" Tatsumi asked._

" _I know, but this job is the reason we still have money. That's why I'm trying to keep it." She told them with a sad look._

" _But, what about our friends? It's gonna be impossible to see them if we move." Ash said to her._

" _I'm so sorry, I wish you didn't have to say goodbye ether, I really do. I'm sorry." She then said bowing as they continued to look at her in shock._

 _(Flashback over)_

'That was about a week ago. Now, here I am packing my things, so we can move to the Capital.' Ash then thought to himself as he got up then grabbed his laptop and packed it before getting to his other things. 'Guess fate had other plans for us.' He wasn't entirely happy that he was moving.

Tatsumi took better than he did but Ash has lived in Pallet longer than he has, and therefore it's sadder to him that he has to leave his childhood friends behind. He had to though, his family did need money, especially ever since his father passed away from illness before Tatsumi was born.

Apparently, his father was diagnosed with an illness for some unknown reason and to this day he still doesn't know what it was that caused his father to become so sick. He wished that he was at least alive to be there to meet Tatsumi.

And his father had a high paying job as a security guard so, his mother was the only person of the family with a job. It was harder to raise Tatsumi because Ash was only so young, but no matter, he still did the best he could to help his mother.

He was done packing and all that was left to do was get his stuff down to the truck when it arrives. "Ash, the moving truck is here." His mother called down.

"Okay, I'll get started… Great timing." He sighed before started to get ready to bring all the boxes downstairs.

He was walking down with the first box in his arms, but he stopped when he saw three familiar faces talking to his mother at the door. Gary, Ieyasu and Sayo, him and Tatsumi's childhood friends. They then spotted him and walked up to him.

"Hey man, how're you feeling about all this?" Gary asked him.

"Just lovely. Why?" Ash asked.

"Look, we thought that if we were gonna say goodbye the least could do was help you and Tatsumi get ready. This might be the last time we do anything together." Sayo said with a bit of sad face.

"Yeah, really wish you didn't have to go man. Gonna miss ya." Gary then said also somewhat feeling down.

"Wish we didn't have to ether, but we don't really have much of choice." Tatsumi said as he walked down with another box.

"Yeah, well let's do one last thing together before we go our separate ways. Besides, you're not thinking of carrying all those boxes by yourselves, are you?" Ieyasu asked them.

"Well I could try." Tatsumi then said as they all giggled. "What!? You don't think I can?" He asked annoyed.

"Don't worry about it. Sure, we can use some help. Thanks a lot." Ash then said to them.

"Eh, what are friends for?" Ieyasu then said.

(About an hour later)

Everything was now packed up and, in the truck, ready to go, all that was left was goodbyes to be said. "Thanks for the help you guys, probably would've taken longer than now." Ash thanked his friends.

"Don't mention it, it's the least we could do for ya." Gary told him.

"What he said. Besides, the capital has great schools like… uh, the one you're to right now." Ieyasu said forgetting where they were going.

"It's called Night High, not that hard to remember Ieyasu." Sayo then said.

"Oh, come on! Who cares how hard it is?!" He then scolded her as the others laughed.

"Heh, man I'm really gonna miss you guys. It's been fun hanging out here with you all." Tatsumi said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun times together and it's been good." Gary said with the same thing.

"Hope you have a good time at your new school. Make sure to make plenty of friends." Sayo then said trying to hold back tears.

"Just… don't forget us man, okay?" Gary asked him while also trying to hold back his tears.

"Don't worry, we won't." Ash said as they all came in for a group hug.

Tears were silently formed all around the group as it appears this would be the last time they'd probably see each other. All the times they spent together, at such young ages and now they were all fifteen years old, seventeen in Ash and Gary's case, and were separating to be in different schools.

They broke the hug and goodbyes were then said before the brothers got inside the car and began to drive off waving back one last time, tears still being shed since they weren't gonna be seeing each other for a while.

"You think we'll see them again?" Tatsumi asked looking over at his brother.

"I really hope so… I really do." Ash said before wiping away tears.

The ride was going for several hours but they made it to the Capital in a short time since it wasn't that big a deal. When they arrived, the brothers got a look at the city and were amazed at how big it was, all buildings, the citizens walking the sidewalk, it was astonishing, and they felt better already… Until they needed to unpack, which took a few days, but they finally got done and all they had to do was go to Night High to get set on High School.

"Woah didn't expect the school to be this big." Tatsumi said amazed.

"It's not that big, there's actually some schools that are just a little smaller than this." Ash then told him.

"Alright, come on you two. We have to go to the principal's office." Their mom said as they nodded their heads then they walked to the front.

They saw several students as they walked in and got a look at the uniforms, they seemed to be all the same color with the school logo on them. Apart from the red ties/ribbons it was black button-down, black blazer and black pants/skirts which was odd.

Some even gave them looks since they weren't in uniform, but it really wasn't that bad for them. However, they did stop when they caught one student staring at them in an odd way. They didn't know how to describe the look, felt like it wasn't a look of hate or happiness or any emotion.

It kind of made them have an uneasy feeling in their stomachs that they were being watched like that, it was especially creepy with how strong the gaze was. "Ash, Tatsumi!" Their mother then called as they decided to get away from the creepy girl with the creepy gaze, she though continued to look on with curiosity… though not shown.

(Principal's office)

A woman with a covered eye and who appeared to have a prosthetic right arm (Same from the original just not bulky and under the sleeve) was typing up some documents on her computer, she knew that there were two new transfer students coming to her school and she had looked at their transfer exams and accepted their offer to transfer. On her principal uniform was a name tag that read, Najenda Raid, basically her name.

Then someone knocked at the door. "Come in." She said as the door opened showing the two transfers Ash and Tatsumi Ketch'em and their mother.

"Hello." The woman said greeting her.

"Greetings Mrs. Ketch'em, pleasure to meet you." Najenda said standing up to shake her hand while Ash and Tatsumi saw the artificial arm and were amazed at the sight of it.

"Boys, this Ms. Najenda Raid, she's the principal of this school. Ms. Raid, these are my sons Ash and Tatsumi." Their mother said.

"I-it's nice to meet you, ma'am." Tatsumi said bowing his head

"Nice to meet you Ms. Najenda." Ash then said doing the same.

"Likewise." The white-haired woman said back.

"How did they do on the transfer exams?" Their mother then asked.

"They did pretty well. Their last school they went to was from Professor Oak's Academy, correct?" Najenda asked.

"Yes, that's correct." And they went on talking about more school things while Ash and Tatsumi got bored and weren't listening to what they were saying anymore.

"This is gonna be awhile isn't it?" Tatsumi asked bored.

"*Sigh* Afraid so, I don't understand why we have to go through this." Ash said also somewhat bored.

Then they finally finished. "Okay, then." Najenda said gaining their attention. "Ash, Tatsumi, I welcome you to Night High. I shall have your schedules for your classes ready in a while, until then, why don't you go familiarize yourselves with the school?" She suggested as they were happy they were finally going to something not boring for once.

"Okay, thanks." Ash said.

"Later Principal Najenda." Tatsumi waved as they left the room to go and check out the school leaving the two adults with each other.

"Hmph, so young and carefree." The principal said with a smile.

"And so adorable." The boys' mother then said.

(With Ash and Tatsumi)

"So, what now?" Tatsumi asked as they were walking through the halls.

"What do you mean? We explore the place get used to it like the principal said, we should familiarize ourselves with the school before we start our first day." Ash told him.

"Yeah, but where do we start?" His brother then asked.

"… Anywhere, I guess. I don't really know what the classes might be like here, but they could be interesting." The spiked hair boy stated.

"Hope you're right about that, I guess literature would be a start." The brown-haired boy suggested.

"Why that?" Ash asked him as they stopped.

"Well, you do write those fanfictions online. I remember your little 'Self Insert' story." Tatsumi told him.

"A Different Version of [Self Insert]'s Journey." His brother reminded him.

"Still, I think your stories are great… despite the fact that some are on hiatus." The brown-haired boy then said.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Ash grumbled annoyed as they continued walking.

"Did you hear?" They heard someone say as they drew their attention to two girls, one with glasses and long purple hair, and a smaller one with pink hair in twin-tails. "We're supposed to be getting two new transfer students this week, do you think they're gonna be in our class?" The one with purple hair asked.

"I don't know, no one said anything about what their classes might be. For all I know they could be in different separate class rooms." The smaller one asked.

"What makes you believe that?" The girl then asked her again.

"I don't, I'm just saying that they might have separate ones. That's all." The little girl told her.

Then the older one saw the brothers as the smaller looked at them as well. The two boys just looked at them while walking but stopped after a while. After a while the two seemed confused as to why there were two boys without uniforms just walking through their school, which the younger didn't seem happy to see them.

"Well, now we know the students were told." Ash said.

"Yeah, but I don't like the look Pinky's giving me." Tatsumi said.

As they were walking they then spotted that same girl that gave them a stare before and was watching them walk with that creepy gaze sending chills up their spines and they began to speed walk in a means to get away from her. The look she was giving off was almost as creepy as the jump scares in FNAF 6.

During their journey through the school, Tatsumi found his way outback of the school and saw many students out there hanging out. Guess class wasn't in session for the time and because of such everyone had free time. Around the field he spotted what appeared to be a boy with green hair and a set of goggles on his head down reading on an iPad.

Curious, he went over to him. "Hello." He said greeting him.

"Hey." The boy said not even looking at him.

"My name is Tatsumi, I'm gonna be coming to this school as a fellow student so, I just…" He was talking but then realized that his nose was still in the tablet.

The boy got a perverted grin showing as he used his fingers to zoom in on an anime girl. 'Hehe, I'd do just about anything for a peek at such a smoking hot-'

"HELLO!" Tatsumi startled him getting in his face.

"W… What the hell?! What do you want?" The green head then yelled angry.

"I'm trying to talk to you, were you even listening?" He then asked annoyed.

"Well, sorry if I was busy." The boy tried to say.

"Doing what? looking at two-dimensional woman like a creep?" He then questioned.

"Hey, shut up! What's my business is my business and what's your business is your business!" The boy yelled back.

"Well… *Sigh* Okay, maybe we started off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." Tatsumi then said as he cleared his throat. "Hello there, my name is Tatsumi Ketch'em. I am gonna be a fellow student in this school in a little while. Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand.

The boy just looked at his hand then back to him seeing his smile then back to his hand. "Lubbock Crosstail." He said as he shook it.

"Crosstail?" Tatsumi asked since it didn't sound like a common last name.

"Yeah, I know, don't judge me." Lubbock said annoyed.

"I wasn't gonna judge." The brown-haired boy said in defense.

"Right… well anyway, you said you're coming to this school. Does that mean you're one of the transfer students?"

"Uh, yeah. Me and my family just moved here and my first day at Night High starts tomorrow so, I'm just trying to familiarize myself with the school. So, I thought that maybe I could like um, make some friends while here. To maybe help me get more… familiarize?" Tatsumi had absolutely no idea what to say at all and made an awkward conversation already.

"… Okay, well if there's anything about this school, it's that it's pretty nice. I mean, it's not so bad if you can get over the bad classes… and the occasional test… and homework… and the possibility of detention…" Lubbock was pointing out every bad thing about the school.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You aren't exactly the kind of guy to like school, are you?" He was then asked.

"Yeah, but I need a diploma if I ever want to become a… n-never mind." The green haired boy was about to say until he stopped before telling him something.

"Right, so what were you doing exactly?" The brown-haired boy asked as Lubbock froze.

He looked at his tablet and saw he was still zoomed in on the girl in a… disgusting way, then freaked out before turning it away and changing it to show the rest of the page. "I-it's just manga, see? Nothing much interesting." He then laughed nervously.

Tatsumi didn't say anything, he just had a sweat drop and a gapping mouth. "Uh, cool. What's the manga?" He then asked.

"Just My Hero Academia." The green haired boy told him.

"Really, that old show?" Tatsumi asked while looking at the tablet seeing that the woman that Lubbock zoomed in on was Midnight.

"Yeah, I know, but it's pretty cool." The goggle head told him as he sweat dropped. "Wait a minute." He then said grabbing the brown-haired boy's attention. "Don't you have a uniform or something?" He then asked.

"Oh, uh… actually, we're just visiting so, I don't-" Tatsumi was saying until…

"Tatsumi!" His mother called over. "It's time to go." She then said.

"Coming! Hey, I gotta go man, see ya tomorrow." He then said as he left while waving.

Lubbock just watched him leave and had wondered if they might get along. "That's probably the nicest any stranger has been to me in a while." He said before sitting down then going back to his manga.

(With Ash)

Ash was walking around the halls looking at all the class rooms, in them was stuff you'd normally find in your usually high school. Desks around the room for the students, chalk board with eraser and chalk, one had a tv in the corner and some even had projectors on the ceiling. Nothing interesting in the least.

He heard there was a gym, so he thought that he should go there and see what it's like there, he opened the doors and… *BAM! * "GAH!" he was hit right in the forehead with a basketball, landing on his behind clutching it in pain.

"HOLLY, SHIT! Are you okay?" A boy said as he ran up to him.

"Uh, AGH!... Y-yeah… ah…" Ash said in pain.

The boy held out a hand and helped him up. "I am so sorry man, this just… i-it just happens sometimes. We were lucky enough not to do it when someone walked in from last year until… well a few seconds ago." He told the cap wearer.

"I bet." He said picking up his cap and dusting it off.

A few minutes later he's on the benches holding an ice pack to his head while people seem to be playing a game a basketball for the fun of it. Earlier he had to explain that he was one of the transfer students since they saw that he wasn't wearing a uniform, which was something that he thought he was gonna be doing in a little bit.

"Jeez, the basketballs at Oak's Academy weren't that hard." He said watching them play not noticing someone walking up behind him. "Guess they're different here, still not as bad as rocks thankfully." He then said.

"Hello~" A female voice said as he threw his head back. "What's with the long face there, little guy. Don't worry, big sis is here to cheer you up." It was a woman with short blonde hair, but that's not what caught his eyes.

What did was the face that she had her blazer unbuttoned and the top buttons on her shirt undone exposing cleavage, which made his eyes go wide before pulling his head back covering his red face and a noise bleed (Cause why not).

"What are you doing?" She then asked.

"W-what are you doing? Shouldn't you… I mean… GRH!" He said before getting up. "Doesn't this school have a dress code?" He asked annoyed.

"Well, of course it does, why does that matter?" She asked confused.

He just gave her a look. "You seriously don't see yourself right now?" He then asked.

She just continued to look at him confused. "Hm, DAH! Crap!" She said before looking down and turning away quickly then turning back with her shirt buttoned up. "Sorry, thanks for telling before the principal found me." She then said embarrassed. "I forget to button it sometimes."

"Huh? How do you not notice that your shirt is unbuttoned while still in school?" He asked again.

"It's a habit." She told him. "So, let me guess you're-"

"One of the transfer students yeah, that's me." He told her before she finished.

"Thought I saw a new face around here. Especially since you an't got a uniform." She said to him. "You know, I could show you around if ya want." She offered him.

"Oh, well, that'd b nice but… I'm not really gonna be here for very long. I'm just taking a look around while waiting for my schedule and stuff so…" He was saying.

"Meh, your loss. By the way, it's Leone Lionelle. And you are?..." She asked trailing off.

"Ash. Ash Ketch'em." He finished.

"Sweet! See? We're becoming friends already." She then said with her fist in the air.

"Uh, yeah…" He had no idea how to respond as she just sat down.

"So, where are ya from?" She asked.

"Nowhere special, but if you really want to know I come from Pallet City. Just east from here." He told her as he sat down as well.

"Ooh, country boy, eh?" Leone then said looking at him with a smile.

"W-what? No, what part of that makes me a country boy?" He asked as she just shrugged. "Uh… anyway, I used to live in Pallet City. Lovely place and everything. But, as time came we needed to…" he was about to continue until he heard slurping and turned to see her drinking a juice box.

"I'm listening." She said as she pulled it away from her lips for a moment.

"Anyway, Pallet City is a beautiful place, a lot of people here and there, etc. But we had to move because my mother got her office moved to the Capital, which I didn't like at all." Ash continued to tell her.

"I see. Hard?" She then asked.

"Like you have to ask." He then told her.

"Ouch, sounds hard." She said.

"Yeah, no doubt about it."

"Ash!" He heard his mother call then turned to her.

"Coming!" He said getting up. "Sorry, gotta go. Be seeing ya." He said walking off.

"Bye sweet cheeks!" She said waving making him flinch.

(At the front of the school)

The three Ketch'ems were outside and they were getting ready to go but Ash and Tatsumi decided to talk by the entrance. "So, meet anyone?" Ash asked his brother.

"Yeah, but we didn't start on the right foot. Also, I don't know about him, he seemed like a total creep. Saw him zooming in on Midnight from My Hero Academia in a manga, and you know what I'm talking about here." Tatsumi responded.

"Ugh… I think I understand." Was all the cap wearer could say.

"What about you? Meet anyone?" The brown-haired boy then asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't really get to know'em. Just started talking then mom showed up."

"Oh, yeah. I get that."

"Still, this school is pretty nice. I don't mind coming here, this is just like our old school. Except that we have different students with us." Ash said as they looked at the front.

"Yeah, that's true. Hey, you think the other students will want to be friends with us or something?" Tatsumi then asked.

"Why ask?" Was the cap boy's question?

"Well, because we're transfers." The brown-haired boy stated.

"What kind of question is that? I don't think being transfer's gonna make'em not want to be friends with us." Ash told him. "I mean what about those two girls in the hall?" He then suggested.

"I don't know, I didn't really like that look that little one gave me." Tatsumi said as he thought back to the pink haired girl. "What was her problem? It's like she saw me as the bane of existence or something." He said with disgust.

"Well, I don't think that. Maybe she's just the type to see anyone new as a rival or something." A chibi Ash made its way over.

"If so she wouldn't have any friends. Don't you remember that other girl? She seemed way too friendly to have anything to do with her." A chibi Tatsumi appeared with the image of the other purple haired lass.

"Well, it's only a guess. I mean, maybe she made an exception or something?" The chibi cap wearer stated.

"Then there's that creepy chick who stares at us constantly." Chibi Tatsumi said referring to the creepy girl they saw earlier as they poof out of chibi world and into reality.

Ash shuddered at the thought. "Don't remind me. That girl's creepy as all hell." He then said without knowing who was nearby.

"Yeah, she is. Creepy with a capital C." The brown-haired boy then said. "Just thinking about her sends chills up my spine." He said crossing his arms.

"You know it's rude to think such things about people you just met." They then jumped screaming as they ran a few meters back seeing the girl was right next to them. When they looked at her, she had that same blank expression. "I heard everything you said about me." She then said to them.

They then had a look of shock and fear on their faces as they got on their knees, hands and elbows to the ground. "We're sorry." They quickly said

"There's also no need to be dramatic." She said as they got confused. "I'm not exactly offended." She told them as they sighed relieved.

"Okay, question: Why were you staring at us like that in the halls earlier?" Ash asked her.

"And in such a creepy way." Tatsumi then added.

"My apologies, I was unsure of how to greet you. It was in my curiosity to watch you since you are new." She told them bowing her head her head as they sweat-dropped. "My objective was to welcome you to the school; however, my approach was unclear. As such, I took the time to study your appearances." She sounded almost like a machine.

'Why does she sound like a machine?' The two thought what I just said.

"Anywho… Greetings, I am Akame Murasame. I look forward to bonding with you both in the future." She then said extending her hand. The two looked at each other for a quick moment as Ash used his ability to secretly communicate with Tatsumi… which he can do, and what I forgot to tell you.

Tatsumi (In head): Dude, are you sure about this? This girl's creepy.

Ash (Aura): Well, maybe give her a chance she's probably not so bad.

T: Yeah, I don't know about that she seems pretty creepy.

A: Okay, I'll read her aura and see if she's really as bad as you think.

He then switched to aura vision and saw that her aura was a mix a yellow, green and blue. This meant she was good.

A: She seems clean.

T: Okay, so we can trust her.

A: Yeah, I'm sure.

"Excuse me." Akame then broke the link making them jump. "Are you done with whatever it is you're doing? My hand's starting to get cramp." She said as her hand was still out as they got confused again.

"Wait, you've have your hand out for a handshake this whole time?" Tatsumi asked.

"Mhm." She just said as they looked at each other.

Tatsumi (In head): Okay, forget creepy, now she's just weird.

Ash (Aura): Maybe, but it's still better.

"Sorry about that. The name's Ash Ketch'em." Ash said as he shook her hand.

"Uh… Tatsumi. Ketch'em." Tatsumi then said as he uneasily shook Akame's hand.

Then the bell rang. "Oh, I have to get back to class. It was nice to meet you Ash and Tatsumi, I look forward to spending time with you, bye." Akame then said as she took off back into the school with blurring speed.

Ash and Tatsumi remained at the entrance with sweat-drops and weirded out faces. "Uh… okay, so should we get to know her or something?" The brown-haired boy asked.

"I have no idea, I really don't." The cap wearer just said.

And from that moment on, Ash and Tatsumi didn't know what to expect. Not even the first day and they met the principal, a perverted goggle wearer, a seemingly normal blonde lady, two girls they didn't meet but they still count because of you know what and a girl they thought was creepy only to find she's weird… Why is there chibi versions of them appearing on screen?

Although, were there secrets that the brothers didn't know about yet? Maybe there's more to this school's students than they think. Maybe so, maybe not. All I can say, is that their life is gonna be so much more interesting than they think.

To be continued…

I winged it at the ending there because I couldn't figure out any other way to end this chapter, and it was getting way too long. I just want to say that I don't want to see any reviews asking if I'm gonna continue my other stories. I am continuing my other stories, don't ask.

So help me if I find ONE review asking 'When are you gonna update *Other Fanfiction*' I'm gonna… I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter, if you're wondering who I'm gonna pair Ash with, take a guess. I want to know who you think he will be paired with. Also, here's your Omake.

Omake: iPad, Computer, same thing

"Hey, dude, what are you doing on that computer there?" A kid asked the green haired boy as he just looked at him.

"Pff, what's a computer?" He said with an attitude before looking back at his tablet.

"*Sigh* okay, that's how's it's gonna be." The kid said as he just walked away.

(Later)

"Well… *Sigh* Okay, maybe we started off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." Tatsumi then said as he cleared his throat. "Hello there, my name is Tatsumi Ketch'em. I am gonna be a fellow student in this school in a little while. Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand.

The boy just looked at his hand then back to him seeing his smile then back to his hand. "Lubbock Crosstail." He said as he shook it.

"Crosstail?" Tatsumi asked since it didn't sound like a common last name.

"Yeah, I know, don't judge me." Lubbock said annoyed.

"I wasn't gonna judge." The brown-haired boy said in defense.

"Right… well anyway-" Lubbock didn't finish as water was being shot at his iPad.

They then looked to see the kid he met earlier holding a hose that it was shooting out of. "That thing I'm spraying with a hose; that's a computer." He said before electricity came out forcing Lubbock to drop the tablet that was still getting sprayed. "Oops, _I'm so_ _careless_. Oh, did I hit your computer? Or whatever you call it a f***ing I, or whatever. Don't be such an asshole next time okay?" He said still holding the hose. "Go tell your parents the computers broke. *Shuts off the hose* They'll know what you're talking about." He then said walking away while Lubbock looked annoyed, and Tatsumi slightly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first chapter, not too shabby if I say so myself. Anyway, I kinda had a bad day today so I wanna do one of these to get… well, the stress off my chest. Did you guess who was gonna be with Ash? Well, I tell you it's not gonna be Akame, because ashxryuko27 is doing one where he does get with Akame.

Also, the majority of swears are gonna be censored for the rest of the series because, I just think that since it's comedy, hearing the bleeping noise when they swear is hilarious. If you want, I'll do Ash and Akame for another fanfic.

Ash and Tatsumi got back to their new home. What was it, you may ask. Well, basically your typical apartment complex. It was the best that their mother could find, and it made it harder to move boxes and other stuff because lifting something so heavy upstairs wasn't the best time for them. But, they're now officially enrolled in Night High, and are gonna start first thing tomorrow. So, right now the brothers had to try on their uniforms and see their schedules for week.

"Man, Night High's uniforms are so odd. It's like, almost completely one color and that's just it." Tatsumi said while having trouble with his tie.

"I know, these outfits aren't anything like our old uniforms." Ash then said finally finishing with his.

"Yeah, well, what's with the black everywhere apart from the tie? What, was this school owned by, Mr. Edge-Lord or something?" The brown-haired boy said turning to his brother.

"I don't know about that. I don't really think it's that edgy looking, it's more kind of… I don't know, goth-like? Actually, maybe not." The spiked haired boy said as he went to help his brother with his tie. "You do make a point though. All this black and one red part, It's a little odd." He said finishing.

"Yeah, well, I guess I could get used to it. I mean, it's not like we're gonna be wearing these all the time." Tatsumi stated while looking in the mirror.

"Ehh, it's not that bad. We could be at Fairy Tail Academy right now, and you know what happens in the homerooms there." Ash reminded him as we see them imagine the students all around beating the crap out of each other.

"Yeah, *Nervous laughter*." The brown-haired boy said sweating before looking back to the mirror. "Well, tomorrow we start our new school." He then said.

"Yeah, bet it's gonna be fun." The spiky haired boy then stated.

(The next day)

The two boys were in their rooms, both tucked under the covers since it was a cold night. Then Ash poked his head out of the covers and onto his pillow with his eyes still shut. He didn't feel like getting up at all and laid there in his black body glove and boxer shorts. But then when his eyes started to open just a little bit, he saw his alarm clock on the ground broken.

At first, he just moaned not understanding at first but then… ***Exclamation point appears above his head*** … it finally hit him like a train. "OH S***!" He yelled as he threw the covers off his bed and jumped out running and slamming Tatsumi's door open making him jump awake screaming.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Tatsumi yelled annoyed with bags under his eyes.

"We have to get up dude! I think we overslept and now we're probably late!" Ash tried to tell him.

"*Groan* Five more minutes." The brown-haired boy said laying back down.

"Don't give me that BS from back when we were in Professor Oak's Academy! We have to get ready!" The spiky haired boy yelled at him.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" The boy in the bed asked.

Ash quickly looked at the digital clock on Tatsumi's desk and read… "7:44! School starts in 16 minutes!" He yelled as Tatsumi's eyes exploded open.

"… 16 MINUTES?!" He then screamed jumping out of bed.

(A few minutes later)

After getting a drink, brushing their teeth, and getting dressed, the brothers burst out the door and down the street; Ash with a sandwich in hand and Tatsumi with toast hanging out his mouth. They were running the fastest they can because, time wasn't on their side unfortunately.

"C'mon, c'mon, C'MON! I'm gonna be late for school!" Lubbock said after punching the button on the pole waiting for the chance to get across the street while looking at his watch. "There aren't even any cars coming through here! JUST CHANGE ALREADY!" He yelled annoyed.

Then Ash and Tatsumi stopped immediately next to him, trying not to cross on accident. "Crap-baskets." Tatsumi said as they were now waiting for a few seconds before the brothers looked around. "Wait a sec, where are the cars?" The brown-haired boy asked confused.

"Exactly, this stupid crosswalk light is broken or something!" Lubbock said angry.

"Are you ki… *Sigh*" The brown-haired boy didn't know what to say. "Well, it's not too bad. We still got time." He said trying to sound reassuring.

"15 minutes left." Ash then said as his brother face faulted.

"Oh, you two are the transfers, right?" Lubbock then asked them.

"Uh… *Hops back up* yeah. We met yesterday, remember? Tatsumi? You're Lubbock, right?" Tatsumi said to him.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you. You interrupted my reading getting in my face." The goggle-head then said with an annoyed smile as the brown-haired boy sweat-dropped. "And you, you know him?" He then looked at Ash.

"Well, yeah. I'm his brother." He told him.

"Cool, cool. Now that we've introduced ourselves can this STUPID LIGHT CHANGE ALRE-!" The green-haired boy was about to say until it finally changed.

Seeing their chance… "CHEEZE IT!" Tatsumi yelled as they quickly speed across the crosswalk.

They were running as fast as they could, almost tripping when it came to turning corners from time to time. But their luck was running out as they found another crosswalk and as soon as they made it over, the light changed telling them to not cross.

"Damnit! Not again!" Ash yelled as they stopped.

"DAH! Forget it! C'mon, I know a shortcut." Lubbock said as they ran down the sidewalk heading for a plaza up ahead and to steps leading downwards.

Lubbock being an idiot tried hopping on the railing to ground down like certain people only to instantly slip and go tumbling down the steps. He looked up and saw the brothers looking down at him as he groaned. "Well, what'd you expect? You just jumped onto a thin railing man." Tatsumi pointed out.

He then groaned annoyed as the brown-haired boy helped him up. The rest of these stairs seemed to be shorter than the first, of course that was when… "Hey y'all!" They heard a familiar voice… well to Ash.

They then looked over to see… "Leone?" The spiky haired boy said after seeing her standing on the sidewalk with cleavage showing again which Lubbock seemed to be staring and drooling at while Tatsumi got a nosebleed.

"Hi'ya Ash, miss me?" She then said to him.

"Uh… your uniform?" He pointed out.

She then looked down and sweated almost instantly. "Oopsie!" She turned around quickly fixing it. "My bad." She then turned back around as Lubbock stopped staring and drooling while Tatsumi wiped his nose.

"*Sigh* So, what are you doing here?" The green haired boy asked before he saw the stoplight. "Oh, no… no, no, no…" He was saying.

"Yeah, kinda stuck here until the light changes-" She was saying until…

"NOOOOO!" Lubbock and Tatsumi both screamed as they ran over and Tatsumi was spamming the button like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa! Calm down, we got time before school starts. It's only 6:45." She told them calmly pointing at her watch.

"Leone, it's 7:49!" Lubbock yelled at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Look up there!" The goggle-head pointed towards one of the large screens on one of the buildings.

When it showed 7:49 turn to 7:50, they were now panicking as Leone looked at her watch, then the screen and quickly turned away embarrassed as she set it correctly. Ash just sighed, clearly, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon so he might as well go to them as well.

As he was walking down the stairs… "Come on, Sheele! We're gonna be late!" A familiar squeaky voice came out as the little pink twin-tailed girl ran by knocking him to the ground.

"I'm coming!" Another familiar voice yelled as the little girl got to the group first, while they looked at her.

"Sheele, we only have ten minutes left!" The little girl then spat out.

"I'm coming, Mine!" The purple-haired girl who was probably Sheele yelled as she was running down the steps as well. And the others took a guess that Mine was the little girl.

But then the girl accidently tripped, making the others look in fear and concern. As for Ash, he saw something flying down at him as he was about to yell only to be blinded and plummet to the pavement. At the camera's point of view: Sheele was right on top of Ash with his face in her boobs twitching.

The others looked shocked while sweat-dropping at what they were seeing right now. "Oh, my." She said as she seemed about to get up to Ash's relief his mouth and nose were free for him to breath.

When he looked up, his face went red instantly and he was frozen as a statue when he realized where he was. But then, Sheele seemed as though she didn't notice him and was looking around confusing him at first.

"Where are my glasses?" She said as it clicked that he remembered her wearing glasses before.

Ash was relieved at first since she didn't know but when she started moving around to search for her glasses while mumbling to herself, his face was back in her assets while she was moving around. For the others they were still shocked, Leone was less shocked, and Lubbock seemed more jealous.

Then Sheele finally got off of the poor boy as his face was still red and he was able to breathe again. "Oh, found them." She said as she put them on and got up and noticed everyone staring at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked confused as they didn't know what to say.

As for the girl named Mine, she was trying to think of a backup story when she saw Sheele's backpack a little close and far from the passed-out Ash and got an idea. "You… uh… kinda had your backpack against your chest." She quickly made up.

The purple haired lass then looked over and saw her backpack and looked a little embarrassed. "O-oh… is that what I was… I'm sorry you had to see that everyone." She said bowing shortly, as Mine was relieved that it worked.

Then Ash got up groaning, rubbing his head. "Ash, you okay?" Tatsumi said as he ran over to check him.

"Aaaaah, why me?" He said annoyed as Sheele looked in his direction.

"Uh, well… least you didn't hurt yourself, right?" His brother then said with a wink following Mine's example of making something up to hide the what happened as the purple haired girl picked up her bag.

Ash just seemed confused at first, when he looked over towards Sheele, they stared at each other for a good moment or two until Ash started to blush and look away instantly confusing her. Mine was both relieved and annoyed, Leone had a teasing look and Lubbock looked oh so jealous.

Tatsumi felt awkward, so once the light for the crosswalk changed he immediately screamed… "GO, GO, GO!" As he started running and once the others understood why they started running as if their lives depended on it.

"How much time do we have left!" Lubbock asked yelling.

"Well, considering what just happened, about…" Tatsumi said as he looked at his watch and saw it was 7:53. "7 minutes!" He yelled shocking everyone.

"Are you kidding me?!" The goggle-head said freaking out again.

"That means we need to get there with at least two remaining!" The brown-haired boy then told them.

"We're never gonna make it!" Mine blurted out.

Then Sheele fell to her knees once again losing her glasses, Ash saw this and stopped, running back to her. "Here." He said putting them back on her head.

"Oh, thank you." She said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. C'mon." He then was about to help her up, but she stopped while grunting and holding her leg. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My ankle." She then said as he looked down.

'Crap, she must've twisted it.' He thought to himself. "C-can you walk?" He asked.

"I-I can try." She then tried to stand up but winched at the pain she felt.

"Whoa!" He said as he made sure she didn't fall again.

She couldn't stand up, meaning she couldn't run, and if she couldn't run, she couldn't catch up, and the others seemed to be far ahead of them, so he had two options… well, two ways to carry her since that's the best way. His two options were piggy pack, or bridal carry being shown in chibi form in his head.

He could do piggy back, but she didn't seem small enough, and one of her ankles was injured so, he wouldn't exactly hold on to her ankles making it harder to run. The bridal style seemed to be an easier choice, although they might get some looks. Embarrassment from the bridal carry, or hard time with piggy back?

He was running short on the clock, so he really couldn't care less if some people just managed to get a glance, so long as they don't get the wrong idea. "C'mon." He said as he picked Sheele up in his arms and their faces had blushes.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked embarrassed.

"I know, but just don't think too much into it. Let's go." He then ran off to catch up with the others as Sheele quickly held on for support.

With the others they all saw another crosswalk up ahead and that got them worried and brought themselves to try and speed up but just before they got there… the light changed. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ***Ear rape*** " Lubbock started screaming ten seconds afterwards as the others covered their ears.

(Other side of the planet: Hounoji Academy)

Five kids were talking in class, a young boy with blue hair and red goggles, and older guy with red glasses and the same colored hair with his uniform completely unbuttoned and his tie undone, a girl with black hair with a red streak in it, a boy with dark green hair, and another boy who had bleach blonde hair with his blazer undone.

Their uniforms were black blazer and pants/skirt, yellow undershirt, and red ties/ribbon. The older guy with blue hair seemed to be telling a joke that the blonde was choking on his laughter about. "…And so I say, 'I aaaaaaan't havn' that s***!' A quote from Jontron, and so he says…" He was about to say until they heard the sound of someone screaming.

This caused everyone to look around confused as to where it was coming from. "What the hell is that?" The girl asked.

(Back to the other side)

-OOOOOOOOO! We're gonna be late!" Lubbock finished his sonic screech and held his head.

"Jeez, what the hell was that? It sounded like a million chihuahuas screaming or like someone put their hand in the deep fat fryer." Ash said as he arrived with Sheele

"Oh, believe me, I'm sure it's more like they stepped on the toes of the world's worst cho…" Tatsumi trailed off as he saw that Ash was carrying Sheele in a bridal pose.

At first, they got confused, then they remembered how Ash was holding Sheele as the others looked at him sweating. Well, Lubbock was jealous again and Mine looked real pissed off.

"Um… t-there's a simple explanation I assure you…" The purple haired girl said laughing nervously as Ash had a scarred smile with a look of fear on his face.

Mine looked so angry and then… "YOOOUUU-!"

( **Timeskip:** Brought to you by Chibi Mine beatin' the ever-living crap out of Chibi Ash)

Ash was now lying face first on the ground with many red bumps covering his head, and Mine standing over his body brushing her hands off and walking back as the others were pale after seeing her little… time for blowing off steam. Except for Sheele, she expected this. Tatsumi was especially scared since he just watched his brother get the beatdown of his life right in front of him.

"That'll teach him. Next time, don't you dare try to pull anything!" Pinky then scolded him unnecessarily.

"Um, Mine?" Sheele quickly asked.

"What?"

"Uh, I think that was really uncalled-for. He was just helping when my ankle got twisted." The purple haired girl told her.

Mine then looked at the beaten-up Ash, then realized what she just did. "Oh, is… that… so?" She then said embarrassed.

"YEAH THAT IS SO! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Ash shouted at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She told him having a bit attitude again.

"I'm also sorry, I should've warned you." Sheele then said bowing her head again, but this time catching her glasses.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all… BUT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! What time is it?" Lubbock was losing it.

"7:56." Leone then said as Lubbock's jaw dropped.

He looked at the crosswalk; it still said not to go. Then he looked around for cars. "That's it! I'm crossing." The second his foot touched the street; a police car drove next to them.

"Hold it there Mr. Crosstail!" The officer yelled coming out with a tag on his uniform saying Officer Ogre.

The officer was a big buff guy with black hair that had white parts and a huge scar on his right face where his eye should be. "Wha-WHAT DID I DO?!" The goggle-head yelled out confused.

"J-walking. No surprise since your father has been impatient himself." The officer then said as he took out his pen.

"Oh, give me a break! I'm trying to get to school!"

"Doesn't matter, you're getting a ticket. I'm here to keep this place secured, I turn one blind-eye and before you know it the whole society falls apart. And don't joke about how I only have one eye." He told the boy giving him a ticket. "The rest of you be safe now." He then went in his car and drove away as Lubbock was left with his jaw open wide and there seemed to be an extra member to the group.

"Your father really has that much tickets?" Tatsumi asked surprised.

"Don't judge me." The goggle-head growled.

"A lot of stuff sure is happening this morning." Akame then said.

"You can say that again." Ash stated… then they all jumped when they realized that Akame was there, except Leone. "What the?! When did you get here?" He asked confused.

"I arrived just before you got here." She told them.

"Wha-*Looks around* When?" Tatsumi then asked confused.

She just shrugged her shoulders, which wasn't very helpful. "Oh, hey Akame!" Leone then said with a cheerful smile.

"Leone, it's nice to meet you." The girl in black then said to her friend.

"Hold on, you two know each other?" Ash asked surprised.

"That's right! Me and Akame are next door neighbors and besties!" Leone said cheerful again as she threw her arm around the smaller girl who kept her blank expression.

"Dude talk about hottie parade. All these sexy girls appearing everywhere..." Lubbock said with his mouth drooling again until he got punched to the ground by Mine who was disgusted by his perverted mood.

"Gross." She then said.

"What was that for?" Lubbock asked annoyed as Ash chuckled while Tatsumi laughed being reminded of Ieyasu and Sayo. "Ugh, whatever, how much time do we have left?" He then asked.

"Well, the school is just up ahead, we should be able to make it." Tatsumi said pointing towards the school ahead. "As for time we have about…" He was about to say until the bell for school rung catching their attention.

When the bell was over, everyone had a freaked-out face except Akame. They were officially late for school.

(Principal's Office)

Mine: We're sorry for being late.

Lubbock: Yeah, sorry.

"Just be more aware next time. But for now, I'd like to meet you all after school today." Principal Najenda told them as they seemed shocked again, except Akame.

"Wait, really?" Leone asked.

"Hold on, Principal Najenda, I never got detention before in my life." Mine then said with pleading eyes.

"C'mon, there's gotta be some way out of this. I gotta get home to tell my father about the tiiiiiiiiiiiiii-eachers' amazing work in this school." Lubbock said with a thumbs-up hiding it.

"I'm sorry, but we have rules." She told them with a series expression. "You are dismissed." She then said.

They then took a few seconds then decided to leave. "Oh, Ash and Tatsumi Ketch'em, please stay for a little longer." She then said catching their attention.

The rest of them left while the brothers stayed. Mine and Lubbock seemed annoyed, Sheele just looked at them feeling bad for them, Leone just stretched while she was leaving, and Akame… well, she still looked as emotionless as ever as she left.

"We're not skating on more thin ice, are we?" Ash asked.

"No need to worry. But you two do need to be aware of this happening from time to time, learn from your mistakes and they won't happen again. Also, it's your first day here, please make a good impression." She told them trying to help, they looked at her then at each other then looked back and nodded. "Good, then you are dismissed."

The boys left the office and didn't know whether to feel good they didn't get it worse or bad that were late on the first day. "Well, nice way to start our first day." Tatsumi mumbled.

"Yeah, we were allowed to sleep in back in Oak's Academy because they opened later. Here, we need to get used to this and get up earlier." Ash then stated.

"Let's just get to homeroom man, I really just wanna get this over with." The brown-haired boy said not feeling good at all.

(Homeroom)

Lubbock, Leone, Mine, Sheele, and Akame of course all had the same homeroom. This wasn't really a surprise, they knew they all had the same homeroom, but they just didn't know each other… Well, not all of them knew each other.

Casual boy: Hey, did you guys hear? The school's having new transfer students today.

Curious girl: Really? You think they're gonna be in our class?

Bored boy: Wow, new transfer students, _real interesting_.

Curious boy: Wonder what those new guys will be like.

Excited girl: *Gasp* Oh, I hope they're really cute and handsome!

Rude girl: What makes you think they're boys? It could be a girls or girl and boy.

Perverted boy: Oh, man, you think they'll be hot chicks?

Disgusted girls: GROSS! *Whack him*

Perverted boy: OW!

"Class, may I have your attention!" A man with big hair in the shape of… well, whatever it is, said as they looked at him. "Mr. Crosstail, feet down." He then said as Lubbock put his feet down. "Alright class, I'm your new homeroom teacher; Bulat Incursio, but I'm known as Mr. Incursio here." He then sat at his desk and picked up a few papers. "Now, I'm gonna take attendance, but first, we have some new transfer students joining us." He then said.

Then the class started murmuring, some speaking to each other wondering who the new students were, all but a few of them. "*Clears throat* Without further ado, I ask that you welcome your new classmates for the rest of the semester." He then said as the Ketch'em brothers came in. "Ash and Tatsumi Ketch'em." He said.

"Hi, I'm Tatsumi, it's nice to meet you all. Look forward to getting to know all of you." The brown-haired boy stated.

"Ash, it's nice to meet you. Hope we can all get along." The spiked boy then stated.

They all just looked at them not knowing what to think, some were let down, while others were surprised and accepted that they weren't what they expected.

Bored girl: Woo, yeah…

Curious boy: Huh? Kind of was expecting more.

Casual girl: I guess they're somewhat cute?

Perverted boy: Oh, come on. I wanted to see some-*SMACKED TO THE FACE! * OW!

As for the other five, they weren't surprised to see the Ketch'em Bros. "Ash, your seat is close to the window in the back. Tatsumi, yours is just the one behind Ash's." Bulat told them as they nodded and took their seats.

Before Ash took his seat, he realized that his seat was right next to Sheele's. When they made eye contact, Sheele just looked away blushing. The spiky haired boy blushed as well before taking his seat. Not only was his seat next the purple haired girl, Tatsumi was behind him and Mine was behind her making their seats next to each other. Which would probably be awkward for a while.

( **Timeskip:** Brought to you by RWBY Chibi)

The brothers were now heading for the cafeteria, knowing where it was because they've been around the school before. However, they brought their own lunch because they didn't trust the cafe food and they had right not to. Plus, they loved their mother's food.

They were looking for a place to sit, there were many tables to sit at. Some of them had their 'friends' from today as well. Lubbock was by himself reading manga, Leone was with Akame talking about some things, and Mine was with Sheele.

Tatsumi thought they could sit next to Lubbock, but being the pervert, he was, they thought otherwise. Then there's, Mine and Sheele. Mine was a real brat, and Sheele… well, Ash didn't really think it was the best idea. Now Leone and Akame… no way. Even if Leone seemed like a nice person, Akame was either weird or creepy.

They decided to just eat at an empty table with no one they don't know to bother them. "Man, this is gonna be more tough than I thought. We were never late on the first day of school." Tatsumi said with his head down.

"We just need to get used to living here and going to this school. I'm sure that's all." Ash said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, that's gonna be fun." The brown-haired boy groaned.

( **Timeskip:** Brought to you by Chibi Ash and Tatsumi playing on the PS4)

It was the end of the school day and our favorite 'gang' were all heading to the library, Lubbock and Mine were looking at some of the members annoyed as if they were blaming the others for getting in detention. This was like this until they made it to their destination where inside was the Principal and a man with blue hair having a name tag on his uniform that read 'Susanoo Imperial'. Imperial sounded like a cool last name, but they weren't gonna be impressed by what they'll get.

(After taking a seat at a large table)

Everyone sat close to one another, Sheele and Mine were close to Ash and Tatsumi, Leone was next to Lubbock and Akame was between Leone and Tatsumi. Lubbock was slumping down in his chair with his arms crossed looking annoyed, Mine just looked annoyed in general, and the others seemed to be less annoyed.

"Good evening, I am vice principal Susanoo. From what I've heard you seven came to school late, now this isn't exactly a punishment since it's a common thing for those who aren't willing to get up early, but I'm sure you've learned from your mistakes and will be more aware next time." The man told them.

"Yeah, well someone needs to fix those damn street lights." Lubbock said annoyed.

"He's got a point, we ran into plenty of them that wouldn't work and let us go." Leone said backing him up.

"Whatever the reason, it's brought you to where you are now for the time." The vice principal then stated.

"Look, I can't be here for long, I've got to get home and-" Lubbock was about to say.

"Tell your father you got a ticket for J-walking?" Mine put her two-sense in.

"Hey, shut up! I don't need you to tell me what I've gotta go through!" The goggle-head said annoyed.

"And you think you got it bad? I've never had detention before. In. My. Life. Until you those two appeared." The little runt said pointing towards Ash and Tatsumi.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Tatsumi asked annoyed standing up.

"I said I never had detention before you two showed up!" She then yelled at them.

"Oh, so it's our fault you got in trouble because of the street lights, huh?! Maybe if you weren't…" And from that the three got into a heated argument while the others stayed seated not knowing what to do.

"ENOUGH!" Susanoo said slamming a book onto the table catching their attention. "Anymore bickering and your time here will be extended." He said with a threatening glare that made them shut up.

He then stepped back for Najenda to speak. "Now, for an hour you seven shall be here making no harsh noises, no arguments, *Sees Lubbock about to pull out his iPad* and no use of electronics." She told them as Lubbock got annoyed.

"Wha-No fair! What are we supposed to do for an hour?" He asked.

"Maybe try reading a book." She said gesturing to the many books on the shelves as the goggle-head put his tablet away.

"Um, Principal Najenda?" Mine asked raising her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Pumpkin, you all have access to the restrooms." She told her.

"Okay." She then lowered her hand, but then the Tatsumi snorted as part of the group were trying to hold in their laughter. "What?! What's so funny?" She then asked annoyed.

"Your last name is Pumpkin? Seriously? Like, Mine Pumpkin is your full name?" Leone asked choking on laughter.

"Gh! I… Shut up!" She yelled getting embarrassed.

"Now I know where you look so familiar, you're that tiny nerd from science class." Lubbock then said as the group had an even harder time holding in laughter.

"Why you!"

Then they heard Najenda clear her throat gaining their attention. "I said no arguments. Now, there are things I must attend. One hour and you all can go home." She told them as her and Susanoo left them.

Lubbock just shrugged his shoulders and took out a manga book he has for backup. Sheele took out a Harry Potter book to read. Mine was just grabbed a fantasy book, and Akame and Leone were reading something called A Man with Two Souls together. As for Ash and Tatsumi, they didn't have books so, Ash just picked out two books about mystery and took them to his brother for them to read.

"Huh, so that's what you guys are into." Lubbock said a little interested. "I mean personally, I prefer something with some pics but, eh." He said to them.

"Well, with manga, you really don't have imagination. Doesn't really count a book if it's got pictures." Leone then said annoying him.

"… Forget I said anything." He then stated as they went back to their books.

Tatsumi was feeling uncomfortable, he knew that every once and a while Mine would glance in his direction as if saying that it's his fault that he's late, which was also kind of annoying. As for Ash he took a glance over at Sheele for a moment thought that he had to say something.

"Hey uh, so… about this morning…" The boy didn't know what to say.

"N-no, it's okay…" Then him and the girl started talking awkwardly at the same time no one being able to tell what they were saying because they were both talking. "I-I forgive you it's okay." She then said.

"Alright, good." He said as they finally stopped with blushes on their faces after the awkward moment. He then looked over to Leone and saw her staring with a teasing smile. "What?" He asked.

"So, how long has this gonna be going on?" She then said teasingly.

"What?" The two said again. "W-we don't even know each other." They then said again.

"Sure…" The blonde stilled teased them.

Sheele just put her red face back into her book instantly, while Ash decided it wasn't worth it and went back to his book. As time went by, Lubbock would look at the clock to see how long they were in there for and would groan since they weren't close to being done. As for Tatsumi, he got sick of the little midget glancing at him.

"Okay, can you please just drop it? I get it, you were late to school and got detention for the first time in forever, but don't go blaming other people for your mistakes." He scolded her annoyed.

"I didn't say that. It's just that I never had detention before and now you two show up here and now here I am, in sitting in detention, the day you two came to Night High!" She said annoyed.

"You want something to blame? Blame the traffic lights for being broken." He argued back.

"Oh, shut up." Mine kept arguing back.

"Mine, please." Sheele then asked.

"Ugh, whatever." The little pink midget just went back to her book while Tatsumi did the same.

Another long moment of silence before… "Oh, by the way, read the entire Harry Potter series, Dumbledore dies." Lubbock then said to Sheele.

"Huh?" She said not hearing him.

"Oh, you didn't." Leone said.

"I did." The goggle-head said with a smirk.

"Hey, I didn't even get done with the third book yet!" Mine said glaring over at him.

"Well, it's your fault for not catching up." He then said still smirking.

"Aaaah! You ruined everything!" She quietly yelled going back to her book.

As time went by, fifty minutes to be exact, everyone was still reading books occasionally going to get another after being done with the other. No one else seemed to know what to talk about with the others since the last few times they bickered with each other about stuff or awkward conversations were made so, they mostly kept to themselves.

Of course, for Ash he thought he was done with the awkward silence. "Okay, how about we all get to know each other? Maybe talk about why we were late this morning, and things like that?" He suggested, everyone looked at him but didn't know if they really wanted to talk. "C'mon, anything to stop all these awkward silence garbage."

They then gave it some thought, they were all gonna be together for a few more minutes so breaking the silence wouldn't be so bad. "Well, my name is Leone Lionelle and I am probably one of the hottest girls in this school. I've been here for quite some time and so it's easy to see a new face. As for why I'm late, I burnt my breakfast, so I had to make it all over again." Leone explained.

"Um… okay, well my name is Lubbock Crosstail and I'm late because my alarm clock didn't wake me up this morning because it was set for P.M. instead of A.M. because my father is an idiot with technology. Except cars, that's the one tech he's not a dumbass for." Lubbock then explained.

Then no one said anything until Sheele cleared her throat. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Sheele Extase, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She said bowing before her glasses fell again and she went under the table looking for them. "Not again." She says.

Ash decided to get under and help her, grabbing her glasses and putting them right on her face. "Oh, thanks again." She said.

"No problem." He said as he went back up.

She blushed for a few seconds before getting back up. "Sorry. Anyway, the reason I was late was probably because I didn't want to disturb Mine." She then told them.

"So, basically, you're late because of your little friend here sleeping in." Tatsumi came in.

"Hey!" Mine got annoyed as the brown-haired boy chuckled.

"Okay, uh… you?" Lubbock asked pointing at the duo.

The two brothers just looked at him before at each other for a second. "You were supposed to wake me up man." Tatsumi whispered.

"I'm sorry, just…" Ash was trying to tell.

"What? Did you forget to set the alarm or something?"

"Okay, I may have had a fender bender this morning, alright?"

"What do you mean?"

Ash then sighed before looking back at the group. "My alarm fell off my dresser and broke… while I was asleep." He told them.

"…Wow… well, that's what you get for not setting it down properly." Lubbock then said.

"Hey, in my defense my alarm was in the shape of a ball." He then said back.

"Heh, what like a Pokeball or something?" Leone joked.

"Why would you buy an alarm in the shape of a ball? You're just asking for it to roll off and break." Mine then chimed in.

"Seriously? Are we done talking about why we're late?" Ash asked annoyed.

Afterwards, the conversation about why the brothers were late was over. "Okay, guess that's that." Tatsumi then said.

"What about you?" Lubbock asked pointing at Akame as she looked over at him and the others turned to her. "Why were you late this morning?" He asked.

Akame looked up with her finger on her chin in thought. "Well, to be honest, I usually wake up to the smell of meat in the morning. But, it turns out 'someone' burnt my breakfast." She then glared at Leone, who sweated.

"Uh, sorry?" She then said with an apologetic look, as Akame just turned away. "You see, I offered to cook breakfast for Akame this morning and well, you can guess what happened." She then said as everyone sweat-dropped while giving them looks.

"So, I guess we talk about the things we like then?" Lubbock then asked curious. "I'll start then. My two favorite things that I enjoy is anime and manga, but sometimes I'm into the music or the sexy hot chic-" He was saying until Leone grabbed him by the face.

"You wanna finish that?" Leone said balling her fist.

"No." The green haired boy said into her palm while sweating.

"I kinda thought you'd be like that." Tatsumi then said gaining his attention.

"Huh? *Pulls himself out of Leone hand* What do you mean?" He then asked.

"Well, yesterday I saw you zoomed into that girl on your table-" The brown-haired boy was about to say until he got a manga book thrown at his face.

"Okay, you figured out what I like, great! Who's next?" Lubbock asked annoyed not wanting to talk about himself anymore.

"Umm…" Sheele rose her hand. "I have a strong passion for reading and… I-I'm not really good at doing chores." She then said a little nervous.

"Is that so? Wonder what happened." Leone asked with curiosity.

"Well, not really much." The purple haired lass began saying.

(Flashback)

"The last time I tried cooking, I burnt the food and, me and my family had to throw it away."

 _Sheele was cooking rice over the stove and then a small explosion happened, and her face was covered in soot with her hair a mess._

"Then I tried shopping for my friend, but when she asked for sugar, I mistook it for salt."

 _Sheele's friend is on the floor laughing in front of the amount of salt she brought. "Why did you buy so much?!"_

"And When I tried to clean, I wasn't having the best of time."

 _Sheele's on the floor with a bucket on her head and a mop at her side as her father comes by. "How about you let me take care of this sweat-heart?"_

(Flashback over)

"Then when I tried laundry… well, let's just say Mine's never gonna trust me with it again." Sheele then said with her head down as she still remembered Mine's scream as the little girl looked rather annoyed being reminded.

"Ouch, you guys don't exactly fit in do you?" Tatsumi said feeling a little bad for Mine but a little victorious that she got what she deserved.

"Don't push it." The little girl then said. "Anyway, I love science more than anything. I'm very much into shopping but, there is so much you can do with science." She then said somewhat happier this time as she went into her backpack and pulled out what appeared to be a huge science-y thing that looked like it didn't even fit.

"This is my science project. It's known for…" She was going on about how her thing works as her words were blahs to the others that found it boring.

Ash (Aura): Hey.

Tatsumi nearly jumped out of his seat getting startled.

Tatsumi (In head): The hell, man?! You almost gave me a heart attack.

A: Sorry. Anyway, what do you think of these guys, you think we can be friends with them?

T: I don't know, they don't seem weird at least. I mean Mine, she doesn't exactly seem like she really wants to be friends with us since she does blame us for-

A: Yeah, yeah, I know. Still, they're probably the closest we can get to making friends. Plus, they seem to stand out just like us.

T: You may have a point. I still don't know though, Akame still creeps me out a bit.

A: Well, maybe give her a chance. Leone seems to accept her.

T: I don't know, does she not realize how much creepy Akame is or is she used to it by now? She reminds me of Yuki Nagato.

A: Well, maybe if we get to know her from the inside, she might not bet creepy.

T: … Okay, I'll think about it. By the way, how on earth did she fit that thing in her backpack?

A: Don's ask, just accept. I learned that the moment we came here.

T: Oh, did'ya?

"… And so, I am guaranteed to earn an A." Mine finished talking.

She looked and saw Leone sleeping on the table with drool coming out, Lubbock's head was on the table with his eyes in swirls as Lubbock. exe has stopped working was hovering above his head, Akame looked as emotionless as ever, and Ash and Tatsumi pretended they were listening by making fake interested looks.

"Oh, whatever. I'm still getting a straight A." She then said annoyed. "What did you think, Sheele?" She then asked before frowning after seeing Sheele having an awkward look on her face.

"It's… really interesting, Mine." She then said before nervously laughing.

"*Sigh* Nevermind." She then said looking down.

"My turn. I'm really into the hotties, any handsome boy I come across I call dibs on. Also, I like big boys, but when I'm near a pervert… they better walk away." Leone then said darkly as most of the people around the table looked frightened, except Akame.

"Yeah, you can beat up pervs. 'Real' scary." Mine just scoffed as Leone sweat-dropped.

"Anything else?" Lubbock asked.

"No that's it." She then told them.

"Seriously?" He then asked annoyed.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." She then threw her arm around Akame. "Me and Akame have been BFFs since we were children. An't that right?" She then asked her friend who just nodded.

"That's cool, I guess." He then said losing a bit of interest.

"If you want more information, we came from a nearby town. It's nice, a lot of stuff, ponds with little duckies…" The blonde was telling them.

"Ponds with little duckies? That doesn't sound like Ga-Krill." Akame then said as Leone flinched.

"Hold on, you guys used to live in Ga-Krill?" Mine said shocked.

"That's like, one of the saddest places on the face of the earth. No wonder you guys had to move." Lubbock said also surprised as the blonde just nervously laughed while the others looked surprised.

"Yeah, no doubt, that's not the best place to have a childhood. How long have you lived there?" Ash then asked them, feeling a little bad.

"Oh, psh, about a few months or two-" Leone was about to say until Akame spoke up.

"Until we had to go to Junior High." She told them.

"Ouch, I can't even imagine what it was like for you guys there." Tatsumi then said feeling twice as bad.

"OKAY! Who's next?!" Leone asked trying to change the subject. Akame then raised her hand. "Oooh, looks like Akame wants to talk about herself."

Ash (In head): Oh boy.

Tatsumi (In head): This outta be good.

"I love meat." She just said as they went silent for a while.

"And?..." Lubbock asked impatient.

"And I have a little sister... and I like assassins." She then said as they went silent for a second.

"… Is that all?" Mine asked as Akame just nodded.

Tatsumi (In head): That's all she had to say about herself?

Ash (Aura): Man, she sounds more boring than creepy now.

T: Don't know about that, she still seems creepy.

"Okay. What about you, transfers? What's your story?" Mine then asked gaining their attention as the others looked at them.

"Well, our story's not all that big a deal. We used to live in Pallet City, but we needed to move here because of our mother's job." Tatsumi then started. "We've had a good time there growing up, and we made some pretty cool friends too." He then proceeded to tell them.

"So, you're country boys?" Mine then asked.

"Huh?"

"W-No! What part of being from Pallet City makes us country boys?" Ash then came in annoyed.

"Well, you guys are pretty far from the capital." Leone then said as they looked annoyed. "Never mind, so about your friends what are they like?" She then asked them.

"Well, they're good friends of ours that we had when we were in Professor Oak's Academy. Sayo and Ieysu are pretty good friends, that along with Gary, one of the famous kids in the Academy. We had a lot of fun there before we had to move away, however, we were never late on the first day." Tatsumi then explained.

"So, you hung out with the old man's grandson, huh?" Lubbock then asked a little interested.

"Huh? How do you know about Gary?" Tatsumi asked surprised.

"He's a pretty popular kid. Also, Oak's Academy is really well known. It's sounds like a cool school you got in." Leone then said to them.

"Yeah, well this school seems pretty nice to. The few problems we could find was Ieysu… Well, let's just say he can't find his way out of a paper bag." The brown-haired boy continued.

Ieysu: WHAT WAS THAT?!

"Yeah, and I kinda thought Gary was a d*** at first." Ash then stated.

Gary: ESCUSE ME?!

"Wow, that good eh?" Leone then asked.

"If this Gary is that mean, how did you become friends?" Sheele asked a little confused.

"Trust me, we go way back." Ash told them.

"And what about this Sayo? What's she like." Lubbock asked a little perverted-ish.

"Well, nothing special about her. She's just kinda one of those girls that wears whatever she has." Tatsumi stated.

"Yeah, she was like that. I think we had a fourth friend to. Serena, I think was her name? She was pretty average with what she wore. Other than that, they did just wear what they had." Ash then explained.

Sayo: THAT'S BECAUSE I'M POOR YOU JERKS!

Serena: Wait… average?

"So, average girls?" Lubbock the asked.

"Pretty much." Tatsumi stated as the goggle-head just looked disappointed.

After getting to know each other a little bit, they started talking with each other for the rest of the two minutes they had left. Well, some people like Mine weren't starting the talk nor Akame, it just seemed as thought they got pulled in. But, Ash and Tatsumi seemed to be getting along fine with Leone, Lubbock and Sheele.

With Mine, it was tough, and Tatsumi couldn't exactly get a full conversation with her. With Ash, he didn't really talk to Sheele much and whenever the two would make eye-contact they blushed a little. As for Akame, she would talk a little longer but not about herself, more or less just joining in rather than starting her own conversation.

Then the bell rang, and it was time for them to go. They were walking to the front doors where the Principal and Vice Principal were waiting for them to leave since they needed to lock up. And to do that they needed the students to go back home.

"Good evening children, thank you for staying the hour you were supposed to be here. Ash, Tatsumi, I wish you luck on getting back on track tomorrow." Najenda then told them.

They all smiled and were about to leave, but then the Susanoo's eyes widened, and he quickly stepped in front of the group stopping them. "Uh, is something wrong?" Tatsumi asked nervous.

Susanoo's eyes were locked onto Tatsumi's shirt sticking out of his blazer untucked glaring at it and in blinding speed he quickly fixed it as the boy got startled. "Much better." He then said as they all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Forgive him, he's a bit of a neat freak." Najenda then stated as they didn't say anything and just left.

"So, same time tomorrow?" Leone asked as the group stopped and looked at her with question marks above their heads, except Akame. "Well, we're all going to the same school, aren't we? I say we get together and form a group and become best friends. Oh, we can form a club together and stuff!" She then said getting herself excited.

"Sounds like fun." Tatsumi then said with a smile.

"Right? C'mon guys, after school tomorrow we need to get together and do things like, have slumber parties, watch a movie, eat snacks, talk about our favorite anime…" The blonde girl was going on.

"Now we're talking." Lubbock said interested after hearing anime.

"And the best part, we're all gonna go down the same road to get to Night High, so we can walk to school together and home together!" She then finished.

"Awesome! Count me in!" Tatsumi said getting excited as well.

"I'm down." Lubbock said raising his hand.

"Okay." Akame just said.

"What kind of answer is that?" The goggle head asked confused at how she said it.

"I don't know." Mine just said looking away.

"Come on Mine, I'm sure it'll be fun." Sheele said putting a hand on her shoulder.

The pink haired girl gave it some thought before answering. "… Fine, but if anything happens, I'm blaming one of you." She stated.

"Right, I can deal with that." Tatsumi just said.

"How about it, Ash?" Leone then asked gaining his attention. "You with us?" She asked again.

Everyone then turned their attention to Ash who looked around them. "I-I don't know what to say. When me and Tatsumi first came here, my first idea was that we should make some new friends that'll help us get used to life here. Now here we are being asked to form a group of friends on our first day and… i-it's just a lot to take in." He explained to them.

"Well, I say we go for it. Besides, we already know these guys after the time we spent in… detention." Tatsumi said turning to Mine with an apologetic look. "So, maybe we should give this a shot. C'mon, what do ya say?" He then said holding out his hand before putting it back down.

Ash was in thought; first he wakes up late and rushes out the door, then he meets up with the students of their school and has an… interesting encounter with them, spends time with them in detention getting to know them, mostly; and now he's being asked to form a group of friends with said students. He finally made a decision.

"Alright, I'm in." He then said.

Part of the group were happy and excited that they were now going to get together as a group; for the brothers, they were happy that they made some friends at their new school that they were going to spend time in. What will come to this group of friends? Only time will tell, but remember, this story has only just begun.

To be continued…

Am I taking too long to upload these? Maybe, but when it comes to family making plans that get you away from the internet, you'd bet I'm taking forever. School gonna start back up soon so, I'm not gonna be able to upload as much however, I'll still be trying to upload these as much as I can.

I made it pretty obvious who Ash is gonna be with during this series and it's probably crystal clear as of now. If you can guess who the five characters in 'other side of the planet' skit are, I'll give a shout out to you in the next chapter.


	3. Discontinuing

**Okay, High School AU isn't working. As much as I hate it, I think I'm gonna to do a rewrite of the anime because this fanfic just isn't working. I know I hate the anime and I know there are plenty of problems so while I watch the anime, I'm also gonna be watching Ani-Sins and their Everything Wrong with AGK video to fix a lot of s*** in it.**

 **As I said, the High School AU isn't working. Not because I don't want to write something from scratch, but because I'm just not good at writing High School fanfics. Again, I'm fixing the anime and the pairing is not gonna change. It's gonna be AshxSheele and yes, I know the perfect way to keep Sheele alive.**

 **Now I don't want just reviews telling me that it sucks that I'm discontinuing another fanfic and while the reviews telling me that it's a good idea is nice, I want you guys to help me brainstorm. If you can help me think of an idea for the anime rewrite of this, PM me or tell me your ideas down below. I'd like to hear some ideas for Ash's Imperial Arms and what it should be.**

 **I'd love to hear your ideas on this subject and what you think, and I might just take them for consideration. And the last review I got on this was someone telling me they have no idea what the f*** they just read. I'm discontinuing this yes, but if you want to take this fanfic and continue it I'll put it up for adaption then. That is if you believe you can do better and not do the mistakes I did.**

 **Anyways, that's all I got to say. But I can say that I have an idea for a Pokémon High School DXD fanfic, and I want to know what you guys think. It's obviously gonna be a harem fanfic and I'm thinking of adding OCs to the mix. Nothing too special, just that Ash and Issei might have two OCs in their harems, that is if you want.**

 **Back to the AGK Fanfic, I'd like to make the fanfic based off the manga, but I've yet to read it and it might take longer. So, I've got two fanfics in mind. AGK and Pokémon and Pokémon and High School DXD. That's all I have to say so, thank you for reading, check out my other fanfics, and stay tuned.**


End file.
